


Stuck Together

by oceania



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anal Sex, Candies, Cliche, Elevator Sex, First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceania/pseuds/oceania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, I wrote this as a response to a challenge on Area 52.  Daniel and Cameron are stuck in an elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck Together

"What's the prognosis? Are we getting out of this thing anytime soon?" Daniel was talking to Sam over his com. "Shit, you're kidding me right? The entire SGC is out? Well, I guess we'll settle in here for the night but we're not happy campers! Well yeah, I have my kit and so does Mitchell but…okay, well keep us in the loop!"

Cameron slid down the wall of the elevator with a heavy sigh of defeat. "Let me see if I got this straight…we're trapped in this damn elevator for the next 7 hours at least? The power is out all over the mountain and we're not high on the priority list…"

"Yep. Too much drain on the auxiliary power to run the elevator so Sam says they are focusing on primary systems only and they're using every generator just to keep the bare essentials running. She suggests we eat our emergency rations and settle down for the night. They'd rather not waste personnel trying to get the doors open right now."

"Great. Just fucking great." Now he was going to have to spend the night staring at the wet dream that was Daniel Jackson. Up close and personal. It was bad enough off world but there was always Teal'c in the tent with them to divert him or at least to block out his view of the sleeping Daniel Jackson. He was so damned cute in the morning too, all sleepy and grumpy; it made Cam want to wake him up and put a smile on his face. A well-timed blowjob would certainly do the trick. Better than coffee.

"Oh it won't be that bad MItchell; it will give us a chance to get to know each other better. What have you got in that pack of yours anyway?" Daniel rose and shucked off the tac vest he was wearing and Cameron followed suit, throwing his haphazardly in the corner.

Damn! Now he was going to have to stare at Daniel's broad chest and fabulous arms all night. _Why does he wear that t-shirt anyway? It's should be illegal to wear something that sexy._ Shit, he could even see the ridges of the man's abs. _God Damn._ Time to move his pack onto his lap and try to reason with his hardening dick. Cameron watched Daniel intently. _Oh my god, now he's putting his glasses away. There's no barrier shielding me from the power of those incredible eyes._ He wondered if Daniel had even the remotest idea of how he affected people.

"Hey Mitchell, what do you have in your pack? I'm fucking starving!"

"Oh sorry, yeah let's take a look. Water, power bars, and that chocolate you like," he smiled at him. Daniel held his gaze and licked his lips in response. Cameron wondered what the hell that was about. _Jesus, the guy's not flirting is he?_

"Mmmmm….gimme," Daniel whined and purred at the same time. "Why do you always bring my favourites Cam? Not that I don't appreciate it, but why do I get special treatment?"

"I like to see you smile at me Sunshine," Cameron replied as offhandedly as he could, not a little aroused by the sound of his first name suddenly having tripped off the agile tongue of Dr. Daniel Jackson. That was new. And totally hot. If Daniel wanted flirting, he was certainly happy to oblige.

"Really?" Daniel flashed him a dazzling smile and then dropped his eyes before adding, "Why just me though? I don't see you bringing treats for the others…"

 _I don't want the others to fuck me into the floor_ , Cameron thought but said only, "Just cuz…" and smiled shyly.

"Well, I have basically the same stuff in my pack plus a bag of gummie worms…thought I'd return the favour this trip," Daniel said brightly and tossed the bag at Cameron.

They settled back and began to enjoy their candy. "Hey Jackson, you want one of these? I mean, these are particularly tasty ones…"

"Sure," Daniel offered him his open mouth instead of reaching for it.

 _What the hell is he playing at?_ Cameron thought, but held out a worm for him. Daniel bit the end of it and slowly worked his way up to the tips of Cameron's fingers. When Cam didn't release the candy, Daniel slowly sucked it free and Cameron felt a surge in his cock as Daniel's tongue snaked between his fingers. "Jackson…" he said hoarsely, shifting uncomfortably on the floor.

"Here, have some of my chocolate," Daniel smiled and offered forth a piece, bringing it and his body closer to Mitchell's. He held it out over Cam's mouth, moving it out of the reach of his lips several times before the younger man suddenly grabbed it, and Daniel's fingers, with his eager mouth. The chocolate had melted a little and of course Cameron needed to get it all, thus forcing him to lick Daniel's fingers thoroughly. He laughed, sure now that he was unlikely to be rebuffed.

"Look Jackson, we could play this silly finger licking game, or we could just lay our cards on the table and figure out how to play them."

"Okay. I'll start. For two years, you've been undressing me with those puppy-dog eyes of yours…"

"You've noticed then?" His heart was beating way too fast.

"Oh, yeah. I've noticed…"

"So, how do you feel about it?" Cameron knew the answer already.

"I feel as if, I would like to have something other than your eyes undress me…" he stared hotly at Cameron.

"Yeah?" Cam inched forward.

"Hell yeah…" He launched himself at the other man, grabbing his head and pulling him into a searing kiss. Lots of tongue, and raging testosterone.

 _Holy crap_ thought Mitchell. _Daniel's kissing me. Fuck. Shit. Jesus…I think I'm about ready to come._ "Jackson…Jackson…air…need air…"

"Just wanted to make my feelings clear. Are we clear now?"

"Crystal. Shit man, if you keep kissing me like that I'm going to come in my pants like a 15 year old!"

"Take off your clothes then. We'll figure out a more suitable place for you to come…like mmmm…the possibilities are seemingly endless." He trailed his hand down to Cameron's cock, which was so hard it hurt. They both stood up and Daniel pulled off Cam's t-shirt. "God Cam, I've wanted to touch you for so long…" He kissed him again, less furiously.

"Why didn't you?" He grabbed onto Daniel's skin tight t-shirt and pulled it off of him roughly before unfastening his belt and opening the front of his BDUs.

"Dunno," Daniel rasped. "Thought I was imagining things and well, I couldn't exactly ask." He unfastened Cam's pants while trailing kisses down Cam's neck. He grabbed him roughly by the ass and pulled him against him. "You smell great….mmmm…."

Cameron stroked his back as Daniel nibbled at his neck. He barely noticed his pants being pushed to the floor or the hand that was reaching through his boxers. "Ohmygod Jackson…" Daniel stroked his thick length from the base to the head and ran his thumb over the slick slit. "Jesus…" He lifted Daniel's chin, and kissed him passionately. Daniel moaned into his mouth but kept up his steady stroking of Cameron. "Get naked now!" Cameron ordered in a low growl of lust.

"Yes Colonel!" Daniel laughed and squeezed Cam's cock again before attending to the rest of his clothes. When both the men were naked they looked at each other fully. Cameron focussed specifically on Daniel's thick, long cock; transfixed by it, he was rooted to the spot. The beauty of the man before _him_ similarly impressed Daniel but he was for once more action oriented. He stepped towards Cameron, "God Cam, you look like a Greek statue…perfection…and all mine." He dropped to his knees and suddenly, without warning covered Cam's cock with his mouth.

"God damn Jackson…ah…. give a guy some warning…. oh fuck…. that's so good…" He ran his hands gently through Daniel's hair and moaned. Daniel reached between Cam's legs and pressed a slick finger against his hole. He gently slid it in, slowly allowing Cam to relax his muscle and open himself before he added a second and gently stroked. Cameron whimpered. "So good…ah…fuck!" He lost track of his thoughts as Daniel began to deep throat him while stroking his prostate. After only a few moments, he felt his balls begin to tighten, "Jackson, gonna come…" Daniel only intensified his movements. "Oh god…." Cameron grunted and emptied himself into Daniel's waiting mouth in long, seemingly endless spurts of hot come. He must have sort of blacked out because the next conscious thought he had was that he was on the floor.

"Jackson? You okay…. did I fall or something?"

"No, I just lowered you to the floor…you know you're not a small guy…I'd hate to have to haul you anywhere far…."

"Fuck, this floor is freezing…" Cameron rose up on his knees. "Let's get something underneath us." He glanced at Daniel then and the sight he saw sent his penis lurching upwards again. Daniel was lying on a silver emergency blanket, stroking himself with one hand and playing with is nipples with the other. "Jackson, you look…." He crawled onto the blanket and knelt between Daniel's long legs, which were spread wide. He replaced Daniel's hand with his lips and ran his tongue around each nipple in turn, gently nibbling and sucking them to attention. He leaned up to kiss him softly, before whispering thickly in his ear, "I want you to fuck me."

Daniel laughed, "I was about to ask you to fuck me…but fucking you sounds pretty good right now too."

"Can't wait to have that huge dick of yours inside me…"

"Good thing I have lube…"

"Yeah, noticed that earlier…where the hell you'd get that?"

"Been travelling with it for a while now, you know…ever hopeful. Having T. in the tent is the only thing that stopped me."

"Time for T. to get his own damn tent…mmmm…" he dragged his fresh erection over Daniel's. "You feel so good…" They began kissing again as their cocks slid together.

"Cam….mmmm…I'm going to come…" Cameron froze and jumped off of Daniel,

"Want you to come inside me…"Cameron panted.

"If I must…" Daniel smiled. "What's your preferred position?"

"I want to see you…" he quickly showed a vest under his ass and a pack under his head. Grabbing the lube that Daniel had placed beside them, he reached for Daniel's erection and began coating it, stroking it at the same time, unable to resist the temptation. Daniel leaned forward lifted Cam's legs and pressed his throbbing cock against Cameron. He moved in slowly aware that it would take a few moments for Cameron to stretch around him comfortably. "Hurry up Jackson!" Cameron squirmed.

"I don't want to hurt you," Daniel murmured. At that Cameron grabbed his ass and pulled Daniel the rest of the way. "Holy shit! You're eager." A strangled groan escaped from Cameron. "You all right Cam?" Daniel was concerned.

"Fuck yeah, so full…mmm…" In response, Daniel pulled out almost completely and slid in again. The angle was perfect and Cameron groaned his appreciation so Daniel did it again and again, enjoying watching the intense pleasure wash over Cameron's face. He leaned forward and dragged his tongue across Cam's hardened nipples loving the response he got. Cameron raised his head and kissed Daniel in between thrusts, their tongues moving feverishly.

"God Cam, you feel so fucking amazing…so hot…fuck," Daniel panted. He reached down and grabbed Cameron's leaking cock stroking it in time with each press into his tight ass. Cameron whimpered, on the edge of the abyss now. Daniel felt his own release building as he gazed at his lover's bliss-filled face. "You like me fucking you?" he asked roughly, increasing his pace as Cameron moaned his approval.

"God Jackson, love your cock inside me!" Cameron pulsed under Daniel's hand and then he was coming hard, moaning Daniel's name and growling in ecstasy. "Fuckme, yeah fuck me.." as his come shot out in long white streams, covering his belly. As he came, the spasms inside him tightened around his lover's straining cock and in an instant Daniel was coming too, growling unintelligibly in a foreign language as his climax engulfed him and he thrust harder and harder, his hot seed surging out of him in torrents before he collapsed, fully sated, onto Cameron.

The two men lay there quietly while the aftershocks rippled through them until they rolled to face each other. Cameron as expected was the first to speak, "You see? _That's_ what I'm talking about!"

Daniel chuckled, "I am in real danger of falling in love with you Colonel Mitchell,"

"It's already too late for me; I've been in love with you, for two years," Cameron smiled happily at Daniel.

"Lucky me," Daniel beamed and reached for his pack again.

"Whatya looking for?"

"This," he laughed and whipped out a towel. "Here," he said softly, "Let me clean you up…"

"What the hell Jackson? You're quite the boy scout aren't you?"

"Told you I've been prepared for months," he leaned in and kissed Cameron sweetly. "You okay? We need to get dressed just in case this door suddenly springs open wouldn't you say? We've been at this for…um…" he glanced at his watch, "two hours."

"That leaves at least five…"

"No. I don't want to risk it, but when they send us home to rest later? I want you to come home with me and fuck me senseless."

They dressed and packed things up again before settling down with a power bar and a bottle of water each. "So what now Jackson?"

"Well, for starters? Stop calling me Jackson," he grinned and took Cameron's hand in his. "Now, we start an illicit love affair, fraught with imaginary dangers."

"Imaginary? I could get court-martialled!"

"Not likely," he snuggled in closer to his new lover.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Let's just say, you're not my first flyboy…"


End file.
